nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki:Requests for Adminship/AustinCarter4Ever
AustinCarter4Ever Hello, I'm AustinCarter4ever. I've been on the Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki since the day it was created by Bluefire2. Since then, I've created many wonderful articles, made a lot of cool friends, and eventually became #1. This wiki may not have as many members as Nitrome Wiki, but that doesn't mean that we should have just three admins (with one admin being inactive). I'm a diligent worker and I come to this wiki daily. There is rarely a day where I don't edit one of my pages or message someone. Discussion Support, i have seen you edit a lot here, and have seen how you are always in the happy mood and helping users, so i think you should become admin. While i will still support you there are 2 things that bother me: 1. You are rushing, what i mean is, Plasmaster just got adminship rights and i got chat moderation rights, and now you come and try to become admin, there is nothing wrong with you becoming admin in my opinion but i think we should take a break before we give rights to another user. 2. Sometimes you just don't stand up if someone goes against you, that there explains it, i have seen some people go against you sometimes but you don't really stand up much, (am example of this is GymnastE13, and please if an admin is reading this, don't message him,he is inactive and he most likely won't come back so it will be pointless to message him). Admins are supposed to fix bad behavior, and they need to stand up against the people who are bad. I will still support you, i just want you to show that you can stand up against people even without admin rights. Klemen702 (talk) 11:26, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Oppose You aren't an enough authoritarian hope that is the right word enough, like Plas or Klemen. An admin needs to stand up people. Now makes me wonder, would a promote change you to stand up people? I also don't think we need any more admins at the moment, since Plasmaster's and Klemen's promotion. The Mysteryous user (Spam/Contact •''' Fanart) AustinCarter4Ever 11:59, October 17, 2014 (UTC) '''Support - You are active and always happy. You're also always ready to help people... that's what admins do, right? And i'm sure you can stand up against people. Regardless of whether or not you'll become an admin, you're an awesome user. :3 16:29, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Oppose We've just had some recent promotions, so I don't think we need more local managers for now. In my opinion, we only need more local managers if tasks aren't getting done. EDIT: See answer below. Also, I have checked out your recent actions, and this makes me feel that I need to oppose more. Anonymoustydm 23:02, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :Comment: This has been open for about a month now. When will it be closed? Anonymoustydm 06:08, 11/9/2014 (UTC) UPDATE @Community - Due to the recent non-acceptable behavior reported here (click me) I STRONGLY recommend everyone to rethink their opinions. @AustinCarter4ever - You tried to stand up agains my oppose, but all you did was to be mean, and showed no interest in fixing things out. All of these brought you in the end a warn. This is not how you stand up people. (see my explanations in thread 15175). I do not think it is time to have you promoted. The Mysteryous user (Spam/Contact •''' Fanart) AustinCarter4Ever 14:18, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok guys hold your horses now, as you can see this RFA has not ended, yes it has been 2 months or so, but admins don't decide who becomes an admin or not, only bueruecrats do, as they are the ones that can grant access to a user gaining adminship, and this is still on the news thing. Now i came here with points to prove AC4E should gain the rights for adminship. Now first of all she has been active on this wiki, more active then any other admin (including TMU, and take note that AC4E and TMU can come on the wiki at the same time) now about standing up there isn't exactly any proof on that, it's only a thing that has been going on in our minds, as she said, she only acts her age (AKA mature which is not always needed to be an admin) when she in desprate need which already proves that she can stand up by herself. Another thing that TMU barely mentioned in his RFA is adminship makes you use tools not kicking and banning, which most of these already a chat mod can do, but aswell as other things such as deleting and protecting pages, a thing that admins must be know and have it in their heads alot, also who said AC4E can't be friendly? Have you seen her in chat? She welcomes users when they join the nitrome wiki, all this proves that AC4E can be granted adminship rights without anything bad going on, again i think we should hear something from NOBODY (the user) and RSK before judging, they are more expirienced as admins and can truly decide who should become an admin and who not, so users, please think about it again now. Klemen702 (talk) 17:40, December 4, 2014 (UTC) You should be admin, because in the leaderboard you're in the top. You're always happy, you draw very nice, you are better then TMU (In my point of view; no offense.) 'I support you. ' Mahsaad_500 (talk) :A person's Leaderboard rank should never be taken into account for them to become an admin. It is the same as saying supporting someone for adminship based on how many Nitrome games they have completed. --— NOBODY (talk) 13:26, December 21, 2014 (UTC) '''Closed This thread is 3 months old, and all we did was stay and make no progress. I reccomend no one to make a new RFA for a while as we already got more than enougnt promotions. If a bureaucrat wants have a last word, I reccomend making a yes or no decision. 13:32, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Questions Thanks for participating in the requests for adminship process! Please take time to answer the following questions below each individual point: *'If you receive admin rights here, how do you plan to use them?' **I plan to make the wiki more safe and help out other users more. *'What would you say is the main goal you hope to achieve on this Wiki?' **The main goal that I hope to achieve on this wiki is to make every (active) member smile one way or another. Everyone looks better when they smile! *'Which tasks that aren't being done well will you help with? For example, enforcement, updating things such as community corner, etc.' **I will help with the monthly changing of the main page (Featured Articles) and help out new users in case they need a picture deleted. As I said before, I want to help out our wiki more than I already do. ***In my opinion, the main page updates and deletion requests are done well enough. I understand that you want to help, but your current tools as a logged-in user are good enough for now. Anonymoustydm 23:02, 10/28/2014 UTC Additional Questions Additional questions from other users. *'A few users above stated that they feel you tend not to stand up for yourself and/or others. Do you think this is true about yourself? If so, do you feel you would change this upon becoming and admin or that acquiring adminship will help you to improve and/or gain these skills?' **That's just a rumor. I feel that becoming admin would allow me to help out the wiki more than I already try to do.